The Core 4 vs the Glitch Goblin
by Agent BM
Summary: A mysterious virus known as the glitch goblin suddenly appears and starts messing up games all over the arcade. Can Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun stop him before he gets every game glitched up and out of order? Please Review


**The core 4 vs the Glitch Goblin**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**The glitch goblin is mine**

(Disneyquest Arcade, 5 AM)

It was quiet in the arcade, everyone was sound asleep in their games after a hard days work. Everyone's lives was about to change but they didn't know it yet. A mysterious green man wearing a green suit and red tie popped out of nowhere from a circuit and found himself in the tower in Hero's Duty. This was the Glitch Goblin, and he loved to ruin games

"Boy oh boy it's one of those space shootin games, time for me to make some trouble" said the glitch goblin

He skipped on over towards a batch of cybug eggs and glitched them up and changed their color. He accidentally hatched a cybug egg and a cybug popped out. Every time it tried to bite the glitch he teleported away

"Easy there little fella, i can fix you up" said the glitch goblin

He grabbed the little bug and it grew in size. The goblin removed the creatures wings and legs and moved the wings into it's teeth and legs where its head was

"Hehehehe, now that is a good glitch" said the goblin

The goblin glitched up the top floor of the tower from the outside, adding advertisements and making an entire floor glitchy and disappear

"Now that is what i call a work of art" said the glitch goblin

The glitch goblin was about to rearrange the controls to a ship but accidentally launched and crashed it near the marine base. The alarm went off to warn all the soldiers

"Oopsie, time for me to finish up my work and move on" said the glitch goblin

The hero's duty troops rushed out of their bunks and got in their armor. They grabbed their weapons and rushed outside

"Intruder alert, repeat we have an intruder on the base" shouted a soldier on the intercom

"Who could be messing around the base at this hour?" asked Calhoun angrily

"Sarge, when did the tower start getting ads?" asked Kohut

Calhoun looked at the tower and noticed ads for games like Tappers and Fix it Felix Jr., then ads for restaurants like mcdonalds and Eat At Joes. She also noticed part of the tower floating in the air

"What in the world is going on here?" asked Calhoun

"Do you think the gamers will notice?" asked Markowski

"Yes i think they will notice" said Calhoun

The glitch goblin glitched up a security tower

"You'll never catch me" shouted the glitch goblin

"Open fire, destroy that glitch thing" shouted Calhoun

All the troops fired their guns at the goblin. He did a cartwheel past some trucks and glitched the wheels to the top and the guns on the trucks through the doors

"That glitch is messing up our wheels" shouted a soldier

"Keep firing" shouted Kohut

"Glitches for everyone laddies, i got glitches in my britches for all" shouted the goblin before glitching up some ammo crates\

A few troops guarded the exit train

"You're outnumbered" said a soldier

"Free glitches for everyone" shouted the goblin

He pointed his finger at the troops and glitched their faces up temporarily so they couldn't see. The goblin ran through the game cord and towards the arcade. Sargeant Calhoun and a few troops approached the troops at the station as their faces healed up

"Status report, did you get him?" asked Calhoun

"Negative, he glitched us up and got away" said a troop

"Stupid Glitch creature, when i get my hands on him he will experience pain more worse than being eaten" said Calhoun angrily

"Sarge, what do we do about the base?" asked Markowski

"I want a few troops to get to the code and get rid of the glitches on the tower, then see what you can do about the glitches in the base" said Calhoun

The Glitch goblin made it out of the game without a single scratch on him. He almost screamed and cried when he saw the endless hallways of games

"It's like a dream" said the glitch goblin happily


End file.
